ArcLight and DarkFrost
by KodieGirl13
Summary: Two teen femme's on earth, one a silent assassin, that will fight till the end, the other fun and free. When A dark secret comes to light, will the autobots help them throught it? Or will they hurt them more?
1. Chapter 1: Arclight and DarkFrost

Hey guys! Arclight is my sister, well... lolz. And i'm DarkFrost :) Also Breakdown is not dead. And he wont be lolz REVIEW PLEASE

**Chapter 1 ArcLight and DarkFrost**

* * *

Two 2011 Stryker Z 's zoom across a dusty plain in Nevada, one a deep purple with white frost like markings, and the other a dark blue-green.

From a humans point of view, it was just two cars racing around the peaceful plains of Jasper, Nevada, but its much more.

* * *

" WHOO-HOO!" Arclight yells into the dusty hot air of Jasper as the young teen femme gracefully curves around a sharp corner, followed by her older teen sister, DuskFrost.

ArcLight was free, and competitive, she had a good aim with a gun, and always had fun.

Her older sister, DarkFrost, was silent, she was assassin, trained on cybertron. She was fierce, and protective of ArcLight, she did not trust others, and was very fast.

I smile at my sisters enthusiasm as i speed across the corner with her, dashing along a curving dusty road. " Town ahead" the Purple and white femme comms ArcLight as we speed towards it. " Sure thing " she comms back.

We slow and stop at a red light. We had been driving forever, we had a run in with some con's a week ago, we kept driving and then we reached the town of Jasper. Thoughts of them make me clench me teeth. I glance down at my radar, ten small dot's coming closer...closer. " On no " Arclight comms next to me, a hint of fear her voice as a small snarl tears from mine.

Ignoring the humans and lights we tear across the land, we were some of the fastest transformers on cybertron, or was, as cybertron is now a lifeless husk of its former glory. We skid to a stop, transforming. Two beautiful femme stand, weapons out, surrounded by con's.

* * *

At the base.

* * *

"Ten con's and two unidentified cybertroin life forms have been found in Jasper, Optimus" Ratchet says and turns to the prime.

He walks over to the screen " are the two others autobots?" the mech asks to the medic. " im not sure, but they are moving fast" he replies, as he walks over to some different screens and starts to type.

" Lets go kick some con tailpipe!" the teen mech Smokescreen cheers with an excited grin.

Optimus sheathes his battle mask over his face and addresses the team " Arcee, Twins, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Roll out".

* * *

ArcLight and DarkFrost

* * *

Back to back the two femme's take down the cons, out numbered or not.

DarkFrost dashes forward, in a sword battle with the con know as Breakdown, her small frame dashing around him as ArcLight shoots the con's in moments.

The ground bride opens as the six autobots drive out and transform, staying hidden behind a group of huge rocks.

" femme's?" Smokescreen says with a half laugh. Arcee smacks the young mech in the back of the head with a glare.

They were surprised the teen femme's could fight so well.

Breakdown smashes into the purple and white transformer, slamming her onto the ground, " No you don't!" Arclight yells as she jumps closer and shoots Breakdown back. DarkFrost jumps back up, energon trailing from her mouth.

A small snarl comes from me as I cut Breakdowns cheek and dash around him, he quickly transforms and dashes away from the road we drove.

I glance around the ground as Breakdown transformers and drives away, con's and energon littering the ground, I crouch down near one, wiping the energon from my mouth.

The autobots walk out from the rocks, guns out but not pointed. My head snaps up at the transformers as i push Arclight behind me and she loads her energon gun, and I unsheathe my swords.


	2. Chapter 2: The AutoBots

Here it is! YAY! lolz, also, review. One review is all i ask and ill update a chapter. Pleeeaaassee. Or else i will send you Star-Screech. I will find a way. * determined face * **I** **want to thank Guest, who yes, is " Arclight** ",** also, Thanks for giveing out my name...* rolls eyes * Thanks for the review sis . "**Awesome. I am KodieGirls sister ******, Her real name is *****. If you don't believe me fine but I am her sister . Ask her! I'm * years old so I can't have fanfic account . This is a great fiction. When our mom read empty and lifeless , mom said she could not write! But mom said she could do over. KODIEGIRL13 IS MADE!"

Lol i sadly deleted the comment, but put it here so you guys can see it:) Sis, Lol, i want to stay anonymous, and your age does not need to be posted lol. I love you :)

* * *

** Chaper** two:** The Autobots **

* * *

Arclight stands beside me, Energon cannons pointed for the Leaders head.

I rush to the leader with stunning speed, sword raised, the cool metal tip pointed to his neck, My glowing green eyes meet his blue ones as i glare at him.

" stand down " he orders, to my surprise, the command is to his team, who were loading their guns at the femme's actions.

The Mech stays calm, i step back gently sword lowering, my eyes trained on him as I whisper to Arclight to lower her cannon.

" Prime? " The purple femme ask's warily.

"Yes, we are no threat" he assures " cool right!? " a young teen mech from the prime's team blurts out eyes on me.

A femme smacks the back of his head " ooooowww" he whines " worse then hatchet " he says under his breath.

I nod slowly, A servo gently signing Arclight to stay put.

" Don't be afraid, we are no threat " the prime repeats seeing the teens wariness.

" this is Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen,Bumblebee, and the twins, as he says "the twins" two mechs start dancing stupidly.

" I am Arclight, The younger femme says, steeping up. I am great with a gun and like to have fun " she says with a small smile.

The dark teen steps up, the frost markings shining in the hot Nevada sun.

" I am DarkFrost, I was trained on Cybertron to be an assassin. I say voice hard but soft.

" Shes pretty quiet " Arclight says with a small shrug.

" We need all the help we can get " Prime says as he raises his red and blue servo.

Arclight glances to her sister, I nod softly.

" Oh great. Miko is going to go crazy " The femme know as Arcee says with a optic roll.

* * *

Know the chapters are small... I'm still a new Author guys, so help me out and review, its really easy please.

KodieGirl13


	3. Chapter 3: Medics and Glances

YAY! Next chapter :) The first one I was not sure I liked... but I did enjoy writing the second, so lets hope this ones even better!

To Royal Dragoness: You wish has been granted, here's an update, glad you like it!

To Shadowstreaker27: Thanks for the review! I now have a beta so should not be as much of my mistakes... lol. I'm glad you enjoy it also!

Lol, i saw i had reviews and I got so excited, after reading them I was dancing around :D Also, Negative reviews help me get better, but keep it kind :) THANKS! Here it is. KodieGirl13 Oops, i have seen some times I write it ArcLight, or Arclight, ignore that, and i am DarkFrost, not DuskFrost... * face palms *

* * *

The Autobots transform and start to drive, I flash a small smile at Arclight and we transform and follow the team down the dusty road, curving around corners and once again the town nears.

"I don't trust the assassin Optimus, she looks like a con, and acts too quiet" Arcee comms her leader.

" They at least should have a chance to prove their loyalty" he comms back as he slows at the approaching town.

I slow at the same light we were at when the cons came, I glance around, studying the Autobots.

" So were did ya train" one of the twins comms to me as we start to drive past the light.

I pause for a moment before answering. " Iacon assassin training, I trained there for three years before the war broke out." I comm to the Green twin.

After that everyone was quiet, The yellow mech bumblebee slows from the team and falls behind to drive with us, I watch him silently, half confused.

"Was it a act of kindness, showing trust?" I wonder watching him speed around a corner beside me.

I break from my thoughts as the Autobots slow at a canyon, a huge mass of rock in front of us, as we drive closer a opening appears and they drive though.

I slow a touch closer to Arclight and so does bumblebee, we drive into it, and stop, transforming.

The first thing I see is thee humans, One runs up to Arclight and me.

"Who are you? Whats your name? How many con's did you kill? Your an assassin? Cool!"

Green optics flashing gently I back up a little from the human female.

" Bulkhead," says a medicbot at some screens, he is talking to the green weaker but his optics are on mine. " Why don't you take the humans home? "

" Aww man!" whines the female human, i see the oldest roll his eyes before hoping into the green hummer.

" This is our medic, ratchet" the prime introduces.

Arclight extends a servo and shakes his.

I stand silent beside her but give the medic a polite nod.

"Can you talk?" ratchet ask's blue optics gase on me.

" Yes " I reply, green optics glancing around the base.

" Well," he says " I should fix you both up, check for problems " he says turning to some tools

In one movement Arclight stands behind me, my swords out but not pointed.

" Why? " Arclight ask's glaring at the medic

Stunned by our actions he shakes it off the reply's, " to make sure you are fine"

I watch the red and white medic for a moment, seeing his intentions were indeed true, I gently step forward.

As he scans me my Optics are trained on Arclight and the team, most of them watched ratchet.

" I'm bored " The yellow twin states. " Shut up Sunny " the green one replies and smacks him.

" hey! " he exclaims, I watch them, knowing them must be brothers, so they were not trying to hurt the other.

" Done" the medic says to me.

The purple femme stands back up, signaling for the blue femme to sit.

* * *

Im still new at this! Im tired! lol. Hope you liked it, now please review, it makes my update early like today, it really easy you know.


	4. Chapter 4 Author Note

Authors note, DON'T SKIP!

First of all, "GuestyBoo"

"You stink, really? There is so many mistakes and typos in your first two chapters, And oc femmes? Ugh.  
Just delete this story its a waste of space"

Im sorry, I dont have the same thoughts. Please don't force yours on me.

* * *

FOLLOWERS

Anarish

BookLovingPersonR.L.B.

Firespark15

and Shadowstreaker27

:) Thanks yall :)

* * *

I need to ask you ALL something, I have no talent ( in drawing lolz )

Can someone draw Arclight and Darkfrost?

That would be awesome!

LIST OF PRIZES:

YOUR username at the bottom of every chapter in this story ( Next to my beta's )

Privet messaging The author! ( Me )

A chapter Dedicated to you

Uh... Out of ideas... * sobs *

Dont be hard on yourself, lol, use what you like! ( drawing tablet prefer )

But it could be crayons. lol.

About the frost, I cant find the picture, But if ANYONE can EVER find the picture of jack frosts ice on the tree, its like that lol, i saw that a day before i made DarkFrost.


	5. Chapter 5: Bumblebee and Dreams

**Okay, Here we go, I'm excited, I think that last chapter was great, so I hope this one is too :)**

**Yay! Here is Chapter 6! i loved bee in the last one, so I am excited for this one, I hope you are too ;)**

**WARNING: SONG I DO NOT OWN! **

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Bumblebee and**** Dreams**

Bumblebee's Pov

* * *

I couldn't believe what Arcee had said.

Glancing past Smokescreen I look at DarkFrost, who stopped just behind Arclight, she looked calm, and a bit sad. Arclight steps up to her " Its okay, im sure they aren't talking about you Frost" She says gently.

" I'm fine " She mutters, My optics go soft at the sad voice. _Why did we have to end the tour so soon? _Bumblebee wonders _Why did Arcee say that? I trust her.__  
_

We all walk out into the main room, Smokescreen clears his throat beside me to gain my teams attention. At the noise everyone turns, glancing at us they start to talk to each other, glancing at DarkFrost every once in a while.

Head bowed gently, she walks over to a window, avoiding their glances.

Arclight watches her for a moment as she continues to stare out at the setting sun, then walks over to the twins.

As Optimus says about how we have to share rooms, I get an idea. ' Ill ask if she want to bunk with me, Maybe Frost will see someone trust's her. ' Going with that, Bumblebee walks away from the chanting twins, And over to DarkFrost, now watching the moon rise, still pretending she did not see my teams glances.

' Stop doing that ' I text to the team, the nod at me, understanding. I pause, tapping her shoulder gently. She stiffens slightly, and then turns, her green optics meeting mine.

" Yah bumblebee? " She says softly with a small smile. Glad she was less silent than before, I ask. ' if you want you can stay with me? ' I beep.

" Okay " She agrees, but I know what she's thinking. ' not like anyone else will '._  
_

Me and Frost, along with her Cyan sister and the team, walk down the halls that lead to our berths. As I raise my servo and open my door, she stops. Turning, I watch silently as she walks to Arclight.

As I watch them hug, I cant believe Arcee would say that.

* * *

I stopped here, but I felt so sucky for it. I mean, the only thing changed was, what, two of Bee's thoughts? Also, I think its kinda lame to beg for reviews, but, it srsly helps, one review and here I am, posting a new poem chap, writing a chap for this, and dwelling over the thought of you hating me for the new plot * insert evil grin *

* * *

** ( DarkFrost's Pov)**

Breaking the hug, Arclight flashes me a small grin, I return it, before she turns, stepping into the twins rules. I smile as I already hear them arguing about where they were sleeping.

I turn, seeing Bumblebee watching me from his berth room door, he buzzes sheepishly before stepping inside. I gently Glance around the young Teens scouts small room, His wall a faded yellow, the paint peeling away in places to revel grey dull metal. Small things line a weapon rack hooked to the side of the wall, All looking to be trinkets from cybertron. Walking over to them, my glowing green optics fade slightly as I have a flashback.

**Flashback ( Duh ) **

A cyan sparkling sits, watching a bright red young femme, no older than 7. She jumps as the small sparkling begins to cry, " Its okay " She whispers gently, repeating that, she picks up the sparkling, handing her a toy, a fake energon cube.

" Mom will be back...she'll be back " She whispers pretty little lies, to comfort herself more than the blue sparkling.

An explosion shakes the ground, making the frail femme fall, the sparkling in her hands. She slowly cry's along with the sparkling, whispering repeating " Its okay "

Her blue eyes brimmed with tears, she slowly sings to her.

" When I see your smile, Tears roll down my face. I can't replace, And now that I'm strong I have figured out How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven. "

The small sparkling coos gently, before the ground shakes once more.

**DarkFrost**

_" Frost... Frost... Hey... Hello? " _ Bee buzzes worriedly. I shake my head to clear it. " Oh, sorry " I say quietly and Bee nods. Looking back around the room.

Two berth cots protrude from the wall, Bee stands near the other, he notices me looking at it and Beeps " _Oh, that was Cliff-Jumpers_ " He says it faster than he would, I take note of the sadness hidden behind it.

_" Well Night, Oh, Ratchet brought your stuff in here" _He beeps before sitting down on his berth_._ " Oh ya " say absent mindedly, not noticing the small bag sitting on the empty berth. I step up, tucking the bag in between the bed and the peeling wall. Its only content, a medic toolbox ( Like a humans first aid, but more complex ).

I sit down on it, seeing Bees bright blue optics starting to close. I lift me legs into the bed, laying down in the now dark room. I sigh gently, it was nice to sleep in a berth, yes, But it seemed... wrong in a way.

My emerald green eyes flicker, setting them to dim i close them, falling into a fretful sleep.

* * *

**Dream/Flashback**

* * *

The bright red young femme Sobs, dashing through the streets with her sparkling sister curled in her arms. The war had gotten worse, the red femme now the age of 9, she screams smally as a bomb drops not even 3 miles away.

Streaking into a dark alleyway she clutches her younger sister tightly, who, being a sparkling, fuses in her arms.

She huddles into the shadows, a streak of seekers firing at a small ship of autobots. As they zoom away, the red femme risks it, Dashing northward.

Thoughts streak past her like the wind and shards of broken metal, What if she didn't reach the ship in time? What would have happened if her Mother did not die? What would have happened if the war did not start? What... what would happen if... she died?

In a breem, the red frail femme gasps, the tiny ship in sight, a dark brown mech sees her and runs to her, scooping her and the sparkling in his arms. As the enter the small ship.

Five others huddle on the seats, strapped in, two young sparkling, a bit younger than herself, two clear mothers, and the brown mech. Without a word he sets her down, hugging a small green femme to calm her.

"Where are we going?" She asked a breem later, her and her cyan sparkling sister strapped into the belts on the ships. " Where getting off this planet " The brown mech says grimly. The red femme stays silent, until an announcement from the mech piloting freezes them.

" Weave been hit! he yells into the mic. " Theres too much wight! Were going to crash! "

The all seem to get pale. " one... one of us.. has to jump.. " The brown mech stutters sadly " No! " Wails the small green femme, who seemed to be his wife. The sparkling's also begin to cry, the age of 7.

" I... I will. " The red femme says, trying not to stutter or cry

" No, kid, itll be okay " The mech says, kneeling down to look at her.

With more bravery she says " Its okay " Trying hard to be brave.

With a sad look, the mech stands, " What about her? " He asks, looking at her sister.

" Keep her safe " She sighs, with a look at the cyan sparkling, the hatch behind her opens, reviling a 100 foot drop, Fires and seekers everywhere.

" T.. thank.. you.. " one of the femme's sobs, The red femme turns, whispering to her sister, " Even if saving you sends me to heaven "

" Goodbye, Arclight"

* * *

**OhHoOhOho! Tear jerk-er? No? Suspenseful? Betcha didnt see THAT coming, heh heh heh. That took forever lol. Please review! We do have a contest going on, read my latest poem chapter to see it, im to lazy to put it here :P**

Srsly, REVIEW!


End file.
